


Innocent Farmboy

by PadawanBrittany (PadawanRyan)



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanBrittany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's destroyed the Death Star and become a hero, but he's still an innocent farmboy at heart. Wedge tries to rectify some of that...innocence. Right in the end of ANH, after the battle of Yavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Farmboy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: Innocent Farmboy.**
> 
>  **Pairing: Luke/Wedge. Slash.**
> 
>  **Rating: M.**
> 
>  **Summary: Luke's destroyed the Death Star and become a hero, but he's still an innocent farmboy at heart. Wedge tries to rectify some of that...innocence.**
> 
>  **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or parts of the story. They belong to George Lucas, regardless of how much I'd like to own Luke Skywalker. Haha.**

"Where you headed to now, kid?"

Luke Skywalker stopped momentarily to see the man behind him, Han Solo - who had come to be one of his great friends just in the past standard day - watching him with curiosity. It seemed the entire Rebel Alliance base was having a party, considering Luke, with Han's help, had just destroyed the Empire's dreaded Death Star. The destruction had only happened half a standard day previously, and the partying was still going on. There was only another few hours left before the ceremony, in which the heros would be medaled, and Luke wanted to get a good night cycle's sleep before standing around in front of the entire Rebellion.

"I think it's time for me to get some sleep."

"But there's a party going on," Han protested, "You can't leave now!"

"I'm not really a party person, Han."

"Suit yourself, kid. You're gonna miss all the fun."

The nineteen year old could barely help but smile as Han said that and took his leave, allowing Luke to return to taking his own leave. Everyone on the base was happy, and Luke could swear he even saw Princess Leia laughing along with a group of people. Calm, concise, bossy, and beautiful Princess Leia - having a drink among the rebels, celebrating the destruction of the Empire's great weapon. It seemed that the only person who wasn't interested in celebrating was Luke. He had barely gotten any further down the corridor, before three people approached him, each with devilish smiles dancing on their lips. Only one of these men was someone Luke recognized.

"Look, Wedge...I'm just going to bed, I've already turned down Han's invitation to party, and -"

"Aww, come on, Luke! You're the hero!"

Luke shook his head, smiling sadly as Wedge Antilles proclaimed him a hero. That's what everyone in the Alliance told him, but it made a difference when it came from someone who just whisked away Luke's heart. Not that he knew Wedge well enough yet to love him in any way, but he was absolutely gorgeous, at least to the young man from Tatooine. He knew what their expressions meant - party time, drinking, and perhaps Luke not even remembering his name anymore, but he was just not ready to indulge them. It didn't seem to matter to them, because before Luke got to say anything else, both Wedge and another of them linked Luke's arms in theirs.

"Come on, Luke," Wedge pressed, as they pulled him along.

"I didn't agree to this! Please, I just want a good night's sleep for the ceremony -"

"It'll be fun," one of the unnamed ones said, "Trust us."

It seemed that none of these rebels got the idea, nobody seemed to be listening to Luke anymore. Incredibly sure that he wouldn't have any fun, Luke pulled on his arms the best he could, freeing himself from their grip, but not without losing balance momentarily. Wedge immediately leaned forward to grab Luke and steady him, looking partially concerned though still interested in playing around. It took Luke a moment to even realize that Wedge was holding him, one arm around his back and another on his shoulder. He looked to the side for a moment, seeing that gorgeous set of hazel eyes focused right on him.

"Wedge, I...I really want to go to bed..."

He was just about to give up and let them drag him around, Luke felt his willpower draining as he watched Wedge's smile, and felt the mans arms around him. How in the galaxy could someone make him feel this way? There had never been a time in his youth that anyone had come across as so attractive to him, though basically in the middle of nowhere on Tatooine wasn't necessarily the best place to meet people. Finally, Luke felt the strength to shrug Wedge off of him, though the brunette's smile didn't waver as he did so - in fact, it grew. Wedge leaned over, his face close to Luke's from the left side, and grinned at the blond man.

"Well, hate to break it to you, Skywalker, but I don't sleep with pilots."

Blushing madly, Luke stuttered, "T-that's not w-what I meant..."

"Pfft, yeah right. Antilles, you've been inside most of the pilots here," the other unnamed man said.

"Okay, so maybe I _have_ slept with pilots, but not in a long time now."

"Uhhh, I'm gonna go," Luke interrupted, "But it was nice to talk to you guys, alright? Night."

Considering the other three were busy in what seemed like a conversation, nobody seemed to catch initially that Luke had slid away and disappeared down another corridor. For that he was thankful, as now his mind seemed to be filled. It was obvious that Wedge was pretty _experienced_ , to say in the least, and that just threw a whole load of images into Luke's mind. He wasn't frightened of Wedge's possible skill, but rather aroused by it. If he had stayed with the others, would he have been on the receiving end of Wedge's abilities? Luke slipped back into the room that he and Han had been given upon their arrival, though he hadn't noticed he was being followed.

"Hey Luke, you're a hard man to pin down, you know that?"

Luke jumped when he heard the voice, "Wedge! Force, don't scare me like that!"

All the oxygen had left Luke's lungs as he had jumped and turned around, and apparently his expression presented that, as Wedge seemed to find amusement in the blond's face. Luke didn't even notice he had his hand over his heart, until Wedge reached forward and took the hand between both of his, not helping Luke toward regulating his breathing. The amused smile never left Wedge's face, though it became softer, as if the taunting demeanor of his behaviour that night had fled. In feeling the brunette caress his hand, Luke began to blush furiously, and in the light from the doorway, Wedge noticed it and laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Luke asked.

"You. You're so innocent, it's adorable."

"Hey, what are you - wait, adorable? You think I'm...adorable?"

Wedge shrugged, "Sure. You're cute, I'd do you."

That comment caused Luke to blush even more, and he felt he must be as red as a tomato by that point. He was fairly pleased to know that Wedge found him cute and adorable, and that he'd, "do him," though at the same point, he was too shy to put together a response. Training to use the Force was supposed to make him stronger, wasn't it? Shouldn't he have become more courageous, especially after destroying the Death Star? Biting his lip momentarily, Luke plastered on a shy smile, attempting to smile more to show his appreciation but not finding the courage to do so. Wedge lifted Luke's hand to his lips briefly, brushing against the fingertips.

"I'd love to break your innocent, Skywalker. Even just a little bit, enough to make you less shy in my presence."

Again, Luke wanted to blush, though he didn't think the crimson shade of his cheeks could darken anymore. Slowly, still holding Luke's hand with at least one of his, Wedge let Luke to a bed - the one that actually happened to be Han's, but neither seemed to notice or care - and let him sit before taking a seat himself. Luke's heart began to beat at an unmatchable rate as he thought of what this might mean, what Wedge might do. Would Luke be the next pilot to play host to that specific part of Wedge? His anxiety must have been visible in his expression, because Wedge let out a good natured laugh, and kissed Luke's cheek softly.

"I'm not going to sleep with you," Wedge explained, "At least not tonight."

Luke calmed a moment, "R-really? But you said -"

"I know what I said. I plan to do this slowly, in a committed sort of way, you could say."

Luke was beyond confused, but the one word that stuck in his mind was 'committed'. Was Wedge implying that he wanted some sort of relationship with Luke? Regardless, he had implied that they would eventually sleep together, which excited Luke. But if they weren't going to sleep together that night, the first actual night Luke would spend on the Alliance base, then what would they be doing? The brunette leaned in and nipped at Luke's neck, causing the younger of the two to breathe in, his quick intake of breath causing Wedge to laugh, sending vibrations into his neck and all through his body.

"W-what are you planning to do, then?"

"You need an orgasm, Luke, that's obvious. So I'm going to give you one."

Before Luke could even ask how, again ask what Wedge was planning to do, the brunette brought a hand down to Luke's pants, and rubbed against the semi-hard member trapped inside. Still nibbling at Luke's neck, he managed to unbutton the slacks fairly easily with one hand, and the blond didn't miss the smirk in his neck when Wedge realized that Luke was wearing nothing beneath his pants. Pulling the stiffening shaft free, Wedge held it gently, squeezing ever slightly just to elicit a gasp from the innocent hero. Grinning still, Wedge leaned in and kissed Luke's lips gently, not much more than a simple peck or so.

"Brace yourself, this will be extreme if you've never done it before."

Luke gulped, "Done...w-what?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Luke. Neither of them."

"Them? What are -"

"Shh, let me make you feel good," Wedge said lustfully.

The Corellian pilot then leaned down, and flicked out his tongue at the head of Luke's erection. The blond nearly jerked in that moment, having never felt anything like that before. He attempted to focus, and thought he heard Wedge mutter something about waiting, but his brain comprehended nothing as soon as he felt the brunette's mouth envelop him completely. He couldn't held him, his reflexes caused him to grab Wedge's hair, and push his head down farther. Wedge pushed back, and his mouth left Luke momentarily as he sat up. Luke wondered if perhaps he did something wrong, until he noticed the smile still upon Wedge's face.

"It's alright Luke, relax. Don't push my head, alright? Let me control this, I know what I'm doing."

Luke nodded, as Wedge resumed exactly as he was before. His mouth moved in fluid motions, up and down slowly, with his tongue darting out and trailing along the shaft as he did so. Occasionally, he's stop at the head and just suck, causing Luke to tremble and moan at the same time. It was unlike anything he'd ever endured, with such a sheltered upbringing as he had. His hands gripped the sheets of the bed, the knowledge that this was Han's bed forgotten as his focus was purely on Wedge's lips and tongue. He could feel his climax building, it was painful yet so incredibly good at the same time, and all he wanted to do was release it.

"Do it, Luke. I know you want to."

"Wedge, I...I..."

"Cum for me, Luke," Wedge's mouth vibrated over Luke's erection. "Shoot, I've got you."

Luke fell over the edge in that moment, "Oh, _Force_...sith, _Wedge_!"

As he let himself orgasm for the first time in his life, Luke fell back onto the bed, breathing shallowly with a fire burning all through his body - not necessarily a bad fire though, an alive and exciting fire. A moment later, Wedge laid down beside him, pulling Luke's face to his and claiming his mouth, tongue darting out instantly. Luke could taste himself on Wedge, the salty and sultry taste, as their tongues danced and lips met. The kiss wasn't a very long one at all, but when the brunette pulled back, he could basically feel Luke's satisfaction radiating off of him, despite the fact that Luke was the force-sensitive one, not himself.

Luke was grinning, "Wedge, that was...I can't even describe it..."

"Just wait, it gets even better than that. You'll be begging for more each time."

Somehow, the blond didn't doubt that. He could only smile back at the Corellian, suddenly feeling a little more mature than he'd ever felt before. Wedge thought the look of pride on Luke's face was absolutely adorable, still radiating some sense of innocence despite what had just happened, and he had to give another kiss to Luke's cheek because so. Neither of them made any move to get up, or even re-button Luke's pants. Wedge brought his arm across the bed, over the younger man's shoulders, and held him close. While replaying the sexual act in both of their minds, neither Luke or Wedge noticed the shadow that entered the still doorway of the still open door.

"Anyone wish to tell me what's going on, and why you're on _my_ bed?"


End file.
